


Son of a God

by Maiden_of_the_Moon_13



Series: Children of the Harvest [1]
Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13/pseuds/Maiden_of_the_Moon_13
Summary: Molly has died, leaving her son Cain to tend to the ranch in her place. Being the son of the Harvest King isn't easy, as his powers soon begin to appear, making his life a tad more annoying than before. Between work, his oncoming duties as the Harvest prince and finding love in a very unlikely person, Cain is going to have his hands full. Well, at least he has Finn and his cousin to help.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! I make no money from this! I only own this little idea. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume and every character is theirs.

Winter was as cold as Cain could remember, but he enjoyed the snow that fell from the sky and how it blanketed nearly everything. He ran around the farm, making snowmen and snow angels and just enjoying the snowy day. Molly, his beloved mother, was sitting inside the house, watching her child from the window with a soft smile on her angelic face. She could not help but keep some things away from her child. She did not wish to worry him, though her long time friend and surrogate brother knew and had been encouraging her to tell her only child what is to happen. But she can’t bring herself to do so. It was already hard enough to care for a child on her own, as her husband is hardly ever around.

A terrible cough tore through Molly, causing her train of thought to break as she covered her mouth and let the fit pass. Pulling her hand away, Molly noted the blood in her hand and stood, going to the kitchen and washing away the evidence before her son came in.

“Mama, mama! I made a lot of snowmen.” Cain said as he ran in and to his mother, hugging onto her legs and looking up at her. His fiery red hair was combed neatly and nearly reaching his shoulders with a small cowlick on his head and his fire red eyes shining in child-like excitement. Molly could not help but see Cain’s father in him in almost every way.

“How exciting, Cain. Do you now have an army?” She asked, a soft smile on her face as she dried her hands off with a dish towel.

“Yep! I have a snowman army and am ready to fight Elphaba in a snowball war.” He said proudly, a big smile on his face. “Can I have some hot coco please before she and uncle Kasey come over?”

“Of course, sweetie. You get comfy while mommy gets you your drink and a snack to go with it.” She tells him, watching as he nods and runs to the coat hanger and removing his big winter coat and mittens before going to the tv and turning it on to watch some cartoons.

Molly went about the kitchen, making her son the requested drink along with a snack to go with it. She knew her time was coming to an end but she didn’t want to go just yet. She was afraid of leaving her child, her pride and joy, alone in the cold world. By the time she was finished with making her son the food and drink, her best friend Kasey had arrived with his daughter Elphaba. Kasey’s wife, the Witch Vivi, would have come as well but she wanted to work on more of her potions. Basically, she was saying she was going to try and find a cure for Molly, cause the white haired woman didn’t want to see her best friend go, even though Molly tried to tell her that it was alright and that all she wants is for Kasey and Vivi to look after her son if she were to leave the world soon.

After the kids ate and got warmed up, they dressed into their winter jackets and ran out of the house, laughing and playing while the adults watched from inside. Kasey wanted to talk to Molly about telling Cain about what is causing his mother to become weak, but she seemed content to watch the children have fun and be ready to go and help them in case something were to happen. They did talk about their life happenings, as they both ran ranches, though Kasey’s farm was located inside the Fugue Forest and he only ever came out to sell the produce he grew.

“Elphie was looking forward to this all morning. She couldn’t wait until all the chores were done.” Kasey stated, smiling as his daughter got a few good throws in with the snowballs, only to have them hit the snowmen instead. “She felt that she is going to win again this year.”

“I am not too sure, Kasey.” Molly replied, giggling when her son retaliated with a few snowballs of his own. “Cain has been practicing and making his snowman army in preparation for this.”

The two adults could only laugh as their children played, hoping to beat each other in their game of snowball war. The game went on for ten more minutes before Cain lost to Elphaba again, who hit him with her final snowball. After their game ended, the two headed into the barn and chicken coop to check on the animals and make sure they were warm and had eaten.

\--

By nightfall, Kasey and Elphaba left, with the promise of seeing each other again tomorrow. Cain had helped his mother in cooking dinner, which was herb soup and garlic toast, something that made the young boy stick his tongue out in disagreement. He never understood why his mom ate the green soup, it just looked weird and smelled funny. But he ate in anywar, as it made his mother happy. Once done with dinner and cleaning the dishes, Molly had her son get ready for bed. Once out of sight, Molly began to write a letter, trying to keep her hand steady so that her words were legible. Though her coughing fits began to act up again, she was able to finish her letter and seal it in an envelope before her son came out, ready to go to bed.

“Mama? Are you still feeling sick?” He asked as he was tucked into bed, his mother looking worse than the month before. He didn’t know why his mom was so sick, even though she always ate herb soup and took her vitamins.

“Yes, sweetie, mommy is still sick.” She told him, petting Cain’s head as their pet weasel Pastel curled up on the pillow beside the boy. “But don’t worry. Mommy will be better soon and then we can go out and play like before.”

Earning a smile, Cain bid his mother good night and fell asleep. When she was sure he was off in the realm of dreams, Molly left his room and sat on her bed as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew it was her time, but she was still scared. Looking to her left hand, her eyes fell upon the red jeweled ring she always wore, a physical sign, aside from her child, of her husband's love for her. A soft sob tore through her body as she began to weep as her time grew closer.

“Ignis… my love… please tell me you are there.” She quietly prayed, so scared to die alone and wanting to be in her husband's strong and loving arms once more. As if he had heard her, a bright glow lit up the house and Molly’s husband appeared in all of his Godly glory. Looking up at him, Molly could not help but give a small smile through her tears.

Ignis, the Harvest King and Molly’s love, looked upon his wife with heartbroken red eyes. Even as a God, he could not fight against the illness that was slowly taking his beloved from this world. Without a word, he sat on her bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. He wanted to cry, but he did not wish to show weakness in her time of need. This was all he could provide to her, as silent tears fell from his eyes and Molly’s body was slowly giving out to her illness.

By the stroke of midnight, his wife lay lifeless in his arms as a soft smile graces her tear streaked angelic face. Ignis could not help but stare at her. Molly’s hair was a light caramel brown that was still soft to the touch; her skin was a light cream color that held no blemishes, even when she worked on the farm. But what he missed most was seeing her eyes. The eyes of a soft amber brown that showed kindness and love. The eyes had captivated him when he had been summoned by her and her friend. He didn’t wish to let her go, he hated the fact that death had already taken her from him. With a heavy heart, Ignis moved from the bed and gently placed her under the ruby red bed covers that she loved so much. She looked like she was sleeping.

“Farewell my love.” Ignis said, leaning down and planting one last kiss to Molly’s forehead before going to disappear, only to stop when he heard the small footsteps of his son coming in. Turning to look, his piercing eyes met the curious matching set of his son Cain. “Son…” He whispered.

“Daddy?” Cain asked, surprised he was seeing his dad now, as he and Molly were going to visit him tomorrow morning before Kasey and Elphaba came over. Seeing his mother’s form on the bed made the six year old relax and head over to the bed. “Mommy is sleeping now, silly. We are going to see you tomorrow.”

The child’s innocence to the situation hurt the Harvest King immensely, as Molly didn’t want Cain to know about what was happening and keep him from being sad. Moving over, Ignis kneeled down to his son’s level and pulled him into a hug, something that the God hardly ever did. This caused Cain to be surprised and he suddenly felt a cold feeling wrap around him.

“My son, your mother does not sleep.” Ignis said, said, deciding it is best for Cain to know the truth, rather than believe his mother is just sleeps. “Your mother has passed on to the world beyond and has left us behind.”

Cain did not know what his father was talking about. Molly had passed? She left them behind? But she was laying in bed. Pulling away, Cain moved to his mother’s bed and climbed in to try and wake her up. “Mommy?” Cain asked, gently shaking her shoulder. He got no response. Shaking a bit himself, Cain shook her some more and got the same reaction. Nothing. “M-mommy, wake up.” He called, tears welling up in his eyes.

When she didn’t wake up, Cain quickly crawled off the bed and ran past his father to get the phone. His mother always told him to call the doctor in case an emergency happened. While the little boy pushed in the numbers, Ignis fixed up Molly’s bed and turned to his son, who had contacted the doctor and was trying to explain what was happening through his cries. Ignis did not know what to do to comfort his son, who was still just a child and needed his mother. He felt at a loss, as the boy hung up the phone and ran back to the bed to curl up to his mother’s body.

Reaching out, Ignis tried to pick Cain up, only to encounter screams and cries that he wanted to be with his mommy. Ignis didn’t want to just pull his child away, as that could cause harm to him and Molly would no doubt haunt the Harvest King if that were to happen. Instead, he sat on the bed and gently pat his son’s back until the doctor was at the door, in which he disappeared to his place upon the mountain top. He did not need to know what was to be said, as he already knew. That night, the skies began to weep for the loss of Molly.

Her funeral was the next day, and Cain was to live with his surrogate uncle Kasey and aunt Vivi, as he had no other family on Castanet Island that the villagers were aware of. Only Kasey and his family and Wizard knew who Cain’s other family was, but as they could not be seen by humans, they kept it a secret. Cain did not wish to leave his home or the family farm and begged his uncle and the mayor to allow him to stay there. Neither adult were comfortable with that, but Cain refused to budge on the matter. He wanted to be as close to his mother’s home as possible, even if he had to live without an adult to keep an eye on him. The child was stubborn, but he had lost his mother, thus neither adult wanted to be too harsh on him. They decided to allow him to live in the house on the promise that his aunt Vivi could leave a magical creature there to watch over him and alert her and Kasey if anything were to happen and that Kasey would be by to make meals for Cain so that he did not starve.

\--

Now he was alone, with no one to look after him. His father was a God and had other duties to attend too, and his mother had passed away. Cain looked down at the white ferret that his aunt Vivi had gifted him as a way to kind of keep an eye on him. Not to mention that Finn had decided to look after Cain in his own way as well, to kind of help out. Cain looked around the house and felt that it was a lot bigger than he remembered it being.

“Don’t worry, Cain,” Finn tried to reassure the child, a comforting smile on his face. “I will keep you company and make sure you are never lonely again. But…” The small harvest sprite looked at the sad young boy, who had moved to look at a picture of his mother. “Are you sure you don’t want to live with Kasey and Vivi? You don’t have to be here.”

“This was mine and mama’s home. She would be sad if the farm was lost because it wasn’t taken care of.” Cain replied, letting the ferret go to play with the Pastel and get acquainted with the house. “Uncle will handle the bills and I will work hard to keep the farm going while also going to school.” There was a fire in the boy’s eyes when he turned to Finn, a look Molly use to get when she was determined. “I will make sure that Mommy’s farm doesn’t fade away.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the game. jus the two oc's.

_ 12 years later… _

An annoying buzzing sound woke up the sleeping Cain, forcing a hand to shoot out from beneath the covers and hit the buzzing alarm. A groan escaped the male as he sat up from bed, his red hair wild from sleep and red eyes unfocused. He should not have stayed up late last night, but he was worried about the animals and had to make sure that the farm did not get torn apart during the storm. Removing himself from the bed, the farmer went to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. What stared back was an eighteen year old man with messy red hair and tired red eyes that were set in an chiseled face that had a small stubble growing.

“I look like crap…” He muttered to himself before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste and started brushing his teeth. No doubt Finn was up already and flying about the farm to check up on the animals and see how the barn and coop were fairing. Cain had to hand it to the little guy, he knew how to spot the most minute detail on the farm. Without him, Cain would have been lost and his mother’s farm would have withered up and died.

Finished with brushing his teeth, Cain turned the shower on and hopped in after discarding his sleeping pants and boxers, yelping as the cold water hit his skin, and began to wash up and get rid of the grime from the day before. As he washed up, Cain’s mind began to wander over the day’s schedule. He was going to tend to the animals first, to make sure they were safe and unharmed from the storm. Next he was going to tend to the crops and orchard, making sure to gather up all of the fully grown crops and put them in the shipping bin. After that, he was suppose to go shopping for new clothes and get some medication for his allergies.

After that was visiting the Wizard’s house to give the man his daily order of coffee beans and a fugue mushroom he found the other day when he went out in the forest with his cousin to do some scavenging. He never understood why the older man was fascinated by the blue toadstool, but if Cain were to admit to something, it was nice seeing the immortal male every other day. The eighteen-year-old was at a loss for why his heart kept beating whenever the Wizard would enter his thoughts.

Shaking his head, Cain washed the soap out of his hair before stepping out and drying off with a towel. And leaving the towel, not noticing a presence in his home until he heard the sound of a throat clearing. Jumping in fright, Cain turned to see his father standing in the middle of the house, not caring that his son was barely clothed in a towel.

“Cain, good to see you.” Ignis stated, nodding his head at his son in greeting while also scowling. He never understood why his son prefered to be mostly half-naked in the home his mother had lived in when she was alive.

“Fucking Hell, old man. Can you not just pop up whenever you damn well feel like it?” Cain asked, rubbing his chest to slow down his rapidly beating heart, not caring his father’s scowl deepen at how he addressed him. “Would it kill you to let me know when you will be visiting?”

“I do not see a reason to send word on when I will be visiting the home your mother and I raised you.” Ignis said indigenously. His son seemed to be lacking manners, something he blamed Kasey for. The male farmer was notorious for not having any manners when it came to his betters.

“You mean the home mom raised me in.” Cain replied, glaring at the Harvest King. The man had some nerve saying that he raised the red-head when it was really his mother, aunt and uncle that raised him. Finn even stepped in to help raise him when Molly passed away. Thinking of his mother caused Cain to turn away from his father and start rummaging thought his dresser drawers in search of some clean clothes. “Why are you even here? It isn’t my birthday nor is it any special occasion.”

The first comment made the Harvest King flinch slightly at the mention that it was actually Molly that raised their child. He did not voice it, but Ignis still mourned his mortal wife near constantly. But he could not outwardly show it, as he still had the duties of a God to watch over the island and make sure that all of the farmers work in gathering the bells did not go to waste. Even though his sister, the Harvest Goddess, had offered to take his position for the time being to let him mourn and be with his son but he refused as he felt that his work would help him. It did not, but only served to drive a wedge between Ignis and his son.

“Am I not permitted to visit my son?” He countered, recovering from what his son said. He turned his eyes away from his son to look at the pictures that still littered the wall. There were some pictures that were hung when Molly lived in the house with just her and Kasey, then there were photos of the villagers, a picture of her and Ignis during their wedding and several of Molly with Cain.

Ignis stared at the last picture his beloved wife was in. It was during the fall from what he could tell; with Molly dressed in brown boots, a long red skirt, a black sweater over an orange shirt and a red shawl draped over her shoulders. She was sitting on a bench with Cain, who was dressed in a blue sweater over a red shirt and black pants with black shoes and was holding up a pumpkin with a blue ribbon on it. Both were smiling at the camera, Molly’s was calm and content while Cain had a wide grin on his face. It was a magnificent sight to see, and a part of Ignis wished that he could have been with his family more than for just a small portion of the day every few months.

Cain just scoffed as he pulled out a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on before rummaging around for some clothes that still fit. He came across some dark jean pants, a grey tank top and a faded orange button up short sleeve shirt.  _ ‘Better than nothing.’ _ He thought before putting his clothes on. “You only ever decide to visit on certain holidays and my birthday, and even then those visits are never pleasant.” Cain replied, slipping the button up over his tank top and turning to look at his father. “So I ask again,  _ WHY _ are you here?”

Sighing, Ignis turned away from the picture to look at his son, seeing the resemblance the boy had to him, but Cain also had some resemblance to Molly as well. Mostly the boy’s slightly pale complexion that Molly had, and the determination that would light up his eyes whenever he got worked up. The boy looked so human at times, that it made Ignis blink a bit to notice the slight differences that Cain had to other humans; mostly the slightly pointed ears and the occasional orange-red aura that would spark up with his son’s powers. Speaking of powers…

“I have noticed that your powers have started to become stronger.” Ignis states, cutting to the chase finally. The deadpan look he got from his son nearly made the deity smile, as he was not expecting that sort of reaction from Cain. Taking a silent breath to calm himself, Ignis looked his son dead in the eye. “I believe it is time you start training them and become a deity like myself and the Harvest Goddess.”

There were no words for Cain, as he tried to wrap his brain around what his father said. Yeah, his powers were beginning to get stronger a little at a time but it wasn’t anything too much. He mostly just used it to make his crops grow stronger and better. But he didn’t think he had much to be able to become a full deity like his father and aunt. It was a bit crazy to believe. Gathering his tools, Cain headed for the door, making sure to slip his brown work boots on.

“Real funny, old man. You think I am going to give up the life I have always known to be an emotionless God like you?” Cain asked, sending a glare at his dad. He wanted no part in that life. Without waiting for an answer, Cain headed out the door and nearly knocked Finn out of the air. The small sprite was coming back from his flight around the farm and was going to tell Cain what he had found, though he did not expect the man to nearly run into him, nor to see the Harvest King follow behind him. “Oh, Finn. Was there anything wrong with the barn and coop?”

“Uh…” Finn mumbled, staring past Cain to look at the menacing God. He was still unsure of how Molly fell for such a scary looking being, let alone marry and have a child with him. But he didn’t have much time to think about that. “Um… There are a few loose boards on the chicken coop and some shingles on the barn needs to be replaced.” He said, looking back at Cain, her had a contemplative look on his face.

“Then that means I will have to head to the mine district first after I tend to the farm to pick up the necessary tools.” Cain began to mutter, heading to the barn first and leaving the gardening tools outside.

Ignis wanted to continue his talk with Cain, but decided to let the matter drop for the time being. His son was still maintaining the farm and seemed rather busy this morning. Without a word of farewell, Ignis left the farm in a flash of his power. He decided to wait until the evening, when his son was finished for the day.

\--

The morning had been hectic for Cain. First was the visit from his dad that had brought his mood down; then the goats started to play the game ‘headbutt’, in which they charge at Cain for fun to try and knock him down. This freaked out the two ostriches and caused them to run out of the barn, along with the horses and sheep. The cows were nicer to Cain and allowed him to tend to them after he dealt with the other animals.

The coop was a lot easier to handle, aside from the ducks deciding to try and wage war on the chickens. The silkworms just sat in their cages, waiting for their silk to be harvested so that they can make more. All in all, the animals were bent on making Cain work for their produce.

After the fiasco with the animals, it was on to the crops. Fall was a nice time for pumpkins, eggplants and other such items. And that meant that the coffee trees were producing coffee beans by the pound. While he wished that the fruit trees would produce during this time of year, he just shrugged it off and gathered up the olives, chestnuts and coffee beans and put them in their respective baskets. Olives will be placed in the aging pots to make olive oil, while the chestnuts will be placed in the shipping bin with some of the other crops. And the coffee beans will be placed into separate piles: one pile to be shipped, which would be filled with grade 3 coffee beans; another that would be bagged and filled with the grade 2 coffee beans; and the final pile, the grade 1 coffee beans, would be ground up and put in their own bags.

Once done with that chore, which took up almost two full hours, Cain packed up a few bags of both grade 1 and 2 into his rucksack and left the farm, heading up the Garmon Mine District. Going up the hill behind his house, Cain told Finn to mind the farm and to just take it easy for the rest of the day. The shopping at the carpenters was done quickly and Cain was heading towards the mine cart that would take him to the church grounds, and thus Harmonica Town, when he was stopped by a voice that he was not expecting to hear today.

“Candy Cain~!” The voice of Elphaba called out, waving from her spot near the Jewelers shop, where she was hanging out with her friends Lucy and Angie.

Lucy, who was standing on the left side of Elphaba, was the daughter of the carpenter Luke, though she looked a lot like her dancer mother, Selena. She had shoulder length navy blue hair under a white and purple bandana. She had tan skin, red eyes and wore an off the shoulder purple shirt, a white denim skirt and purple high top converse sneakers. She was rather pretty, if a bit loud. Though she really wasn’t Cain’s type. What the farmer did notice about the fiery girl was her lack of pirate hoop earrings that she usually wore with her attire.

On the other side of Elphaba was the tamer looking Angie. She was a pretty girl, with some of her long, curled purple hair pulled back in a red bow. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color like her mother’s eyes and her skin was a creamy pale. She wore a white dress with red lining at the top and bottom and a red belt around her waist, a red cardigan jacket and red flats. She was a more elegant beauty than the other two, and would have been more of Cain’s type, had his cousin not staken claim on her.

Now Cain’s eyes fell upon his childhood friend and surrogate cousin, Elphaba. She, like him, was a lot different than the other villagers. Her silver hair cut in an uneven bob, with the right side being longer than her left side. Her yellow-amber eyes, the same ones she inherited from her mother, seemed to stare directly into Cain. It was as if she was trying to see into his soul, which almost terrified him. She wore a black halter top that showed off her stomach, light grey skinny jeans and black flats. On her left wrist were two rainbow beaded bracelets.

“What do you want, Elphie?” Cain asked, shaking his head a bit to stop staring at the girls. One was his cousin, and the other two were longtime friends. His staring at them made him feel slightly disturbed.

Smiling like a cat, Elphaba moved away from her spot and walked over to her cousin, the other two falling into step behind her. She loved her cousin, and she knew of his developing feelings for her mother’s rival, even if he didn’t know them himself. Once close enough to the demigod, the witch started to circle him. “I was just hanging out with my friend.” She said, coming to a stop right in front of him. Yellow-amber met piercing red and it caused Elphaba’s smile to widen. “Are you heading off somewhere?”

“I am going to take the mine cart down to town.” Cain replied, staring down at Elphaba. He would never admit it out loud, but his cousin scared him whenever she smiled. It only ever promised him pain and misery.

Not needing any more information, Elphaba grabbed her cousin’s arm and started to drag him towards the jewelers. Angie and Lucy just giggled and helped the witch by gently pushing Cain from behind to get him moving. Cain, was caught off guard and stumbled after his cousin and was dragging into the shop. The girls just laughed as they decided that the farmer needed a better look if he was going into town.

\--

Cain had to question why his allowed Elphaba and her friends to give him a supposed makeover. He now stood in front of the Wizard’s house, dressed in a clean shirt and pants. His hair was pulled back in a half ponytail and he had been sprayed in a cologne that Angie had made herself. He did not remember saying anything about seeing the Wizard to the trio of girls, yet they still somehow knew about it. Was Cain that transparent to them?

_ ‘Whatever. I am here now so it is best for me to just get this over with and get on with my day.’ _ Cain thought, knocking on the door loud enough for the occupant to hear him. Either the Wizard was wide awake, or sleeping the day away since he always stayed up late.

Inside of the house, Gale, formally known as the Wizard, was reading over a book from his collection when he heard the knock on his door. It was rare for people to come to him at this time of day, as everyone either steered clear of the hermit’s house or they came at a later time. Only a few people ever came to his home whenever it pleased them. Standing from his seat at his desk, Gale walked over and opened the heavy mahogany door to see who had come by. His yellow and green eyes widened a bit at the sight of a well groomed Cain standing at his door.

“Cain… hello.” Gale greeted, his voice a nearly soft whisper as he moved to allow the demi-god into his house. “What brings you here?”

Cain smiled and entered the house, seeing that it was still as sparse, save for a new star map that was added to the wall. “I am here to give you some more coffee and a special gift.” He answered, turning to look at the Wizard.

Closing his door, Gale turned to Cain and smiled up at the male. Even though he was much older than the eighteen-year-old, Cain was a good head taller than him.  _ ‘Not to mention a lot more fit from working on the farm and mining nearly every day.’ _ He thought, eyes darting to look the red head up and down before squeezing them shut.  _ ‘No Gale! You mustn't think such things. Cain is the son of a good friend.’ _

“Oh. Thank you, Cain.” Gale said, trying to sound normal again as he accepted the coffee bags that the young farmer had pulled out of his back for him. “These are wonderful gifts.” A light dusting of pink tinted Gale’s cheeks at the light brush of his fingers meeting Cain’s.

“It’s no problem at all, Wizard.” Cain replied, a smile on his face before reaching his hand into his bag and pulling out a tupperware that held the other gift he brought over for Gale. Even after being pulled up from the ground, the mysterious mushroom seemed to glow with an unearthly power.

Gale smiled and headed to his kitchen to put some of the bags away, hearing Cain following him. Deciding to be a good host, Gale left one bag out and put a pot of water on the stove to boil as well as pull out two mugs for them to use. “Please… make yourself comfortable.” He told the farmer, moving about the kitchen with ease.

Cain nodded and sat at the kitchen table, eyes roaming over the bare kitchen. He sometimes worried for the older man, as he only ever came out when it was necessary. Wizard had the barest essentials for living in this house, and he did charge people for their fortunes to be told. So at least he wasn’t completely broke.

Red eyes soon fell upon the Wizard’s back, and Cain would admit that he did like the view. The older man was without his usual dark blue-purple coat, so the demi-god could see the slim form that was usually hidden. The black turtleneck really did fit nicely, allowing Cain to see the small bit of muscle that was underneath the shirt. The white pants also helped to accentuate the immortal’s rear end, though it was a bit distracting with the two belts on his waist. When the Wizard turned around, holding two steaming cups of coffee, Cain’s eyes moved to stare up at his face. Tan skin that was without a blemish, greyish blonde hair was cut just above the shoulders with one long braid down the side of his face. The eyes were what drew Cain in the most. Heterochromia. It was a trait no one else on the island had. The right eye was a beautiful yellow that reminded Cain of wheat fields, the left eye was a stunning peridot green. Cain also noted the little white mark that was under the yellow eye, but it did not deter from the man’s beauty.

“Cain…?” Gale asked, tilting his head to the side, confused as to why the younger man was staring so intently at him. “Is there something on my face?”

Knocked out of his thoughts, Cain blinked his eyes and shook his head. He did not mean to stare. “No, Wizard.” He answered, taking the offered cup and blowing on it to cool it down. “I was just spacing off. I didn’t mean to stare.” He watched as Gale sat across from him, a smile on his normally stoic face. It was the same smile he saw as a kid growing up, how Gale would just smile at him whenever he thought something that Cain did or said was amusing.

They sat and talked for a while, catching up on their day-to-day activities. Cain had gifted the mushroom to Gale, missing the blush that spread over the man’s face. After an hour, the young farmer took his leave and promised that he would see the older man again some other day. Gale saw him off with a wave before closing himself back up from the world outside.

\--

The day was finally over. After several grueling hours of letting the women of Sonata Tailoring take his measurements and having him try on numerous outfits, Cain had made it home with a whole new wardrobe. Finn flew around him, asking him how his day was. Cain answered the little sprite’s questions patiently as he sprawled out on his bed, letting his body relax at last. Feeling little paws crawling onto his stomach, Cain looked up and saw his pet weasels crawling all over his stomach before laying down.

“Am I comfortable for your two?” He asked, a small bit of laughter bubbling in his throat. Tic and Tac were a set of weasel siblings that were born from his first two pets from when he was a kid. They were pretty much family to him. When all he got were dooks in response, the redhead just shook his head and laid it back down on the pillow.

Cain never felt tired after a day like this before. It was odd. But he knew he wasn’t coming down with anything. As far as he could remember, the only time Cain ever got sick was when his powers began to manifest when he was still young. Blinking his eyes, the demi-god’s vision began to grow blurry. His head was beginning to pound and it felt like there was something pulling at all of his muscles at once. Groaning in pain, Cain rolled onto his side, shaking a bit and knocking the weasels off.

“Cain?” Finn asked, starting to freak out as he flew around his friend. He had never seen this before. “What should I do? Should I get you anything? Medicine? An herb?” Questions flew out of the sprite a mile a minute and made the pounding in Cain’s head strengthen.

“Get… get Aunt Vivi…” Cain gasped out, curling up into himself as he felt something that was both pulling and pushing inside of his body. It was painful! Opening his eyes wide, a sudden burst of power forced its way out of Cain in a flash of burning orange light.

The force behind it sent Finn back out of one of the windows that were blown open from the force. Disoriented for a bit, Finn had to gather his wits before flying off towards Fugue Forest. He had to get Cain help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my beta for helping me with this chapter. He is so amazing, send him lots of loves.


End file.
